Coalition of Legendary Defence
= History of the Coalition of Legendary Defense = The Coalition of Legendary Defense was started in March 2007 by three former CDS members, they were TimLee, The Dark Apocalypse(or TDA), and The Big Bad. On March 19, 2007, COLD merged with the VVVC and the alliance was made public on the CN forums. = Coalition Charter = 1.Preamble This document is the official document of COLD. We believe in peace and are a non-aggressive alliance. We do not start offensive wars. We wish to remain neutral and out of all conflicts that do not concern us. 2. How to Join/Membership To be a member of the COLD you must * Be on the white team * Put COLD in your AA * Be Neutral and follow all rules * Cannot be accepted if you are in a war or sos listed for reasons of aid fraud and unjust military action against another nation. 3. The Leadership * Founders- They are people whom have founded the alliance and are in charge of all major choices hold the veto power but must have at least 50% from the Council for it to pass. You need two thirds vote for it to pass. -* Director Of Foreign Relations- Incharge of the alliances relations with other alliances. * Director Of Defense- He is in charge of the nations military during wars and is to make sure that the alliance is ready for war if one happens. * Director Of Recruitment- Recruits and accepts people into the alliance * Director Of Internal Affairs- He does checks on nations whom join the alliance checks to see if they are a spy or have a record at other alliances. * Director of Trade and Economics- Helps arrange people aid and helps nations build their nation and offer them nation advice. * Supreme Court Justice- He's in charge of the justice system. He makes all the final rulings in the criminal justice system. All Directors cannot run for the same office for more than 4 consecutive terms. 4. Membership Bonuses and rules If you are a registered member of COLD you are entitled to. * Aid * Protection from rogues * Freedom to speak in alliance talks. * Must be respectful to all members in the alliance. 5. Wars * If you engage in a unjust war with a member of the COLD it will be considered an act of aggression against the alliance and may be met with force. * As a member of COLD you cannot start and aggressive wars. 6. Foreign Policy * We only sign MDP's with Neutral alliances by the views of the leadership. For a MDP to pass it needs 7/9 votes by the leadership. NAP's need 5/9 to pass. 7. Voting Each member of the alliance holds one vote in the elections and may only vote once. 8.Nuclear Policy COLD does not have a nuclear first strike policy at this time. If a nuclear strike on a COLD member occurs, COLD reserves the right to respond with a retaliatory nuclear strike. At this time COLD also reserves the right to use nuclear weapons in a first strike if attacked by any nation or alliance. Use of nuclear weapons in a war of aggression is prohibited and will result in being banned from COLD. All use of nuclear weapons in defense of COLD must be approved by a COLD founder. Merger Cold merged with TF! and formed TPF = Links = * COLD Forums * COLD Member List Category:The Phoenix Federation Category:White team alliances